Final Fantasy XV timeline
This timeline lists all events that transpire in Final Fantasy XV. It follows the A.E./M.E. dating system. A.E. stands for "Ancient Era," while M.E. stands for "Modern Era." Some of the timeline is detailed in Final Fantasy XV Ultimania. Timeline Genesis *Mysterious beings create Eos. The astrals participate in the world's creation and become gods themselves.http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/125/1125572/ *Titan catches a meteorite that fell to Eos and broke into pieces when it was caught. The craters and ponds in the Duscae region are believed to have been made when the meteorite fell. A.E. *Ifrit betrays the prosperous nation of Solheim. This leads to the Great War of Old. *Solheim falls after a mysterious parasite massacres its populace. *The first Oracle is chosen from the Fleuret family. *The first king is chosen from the Lucis Caelum family. 2000 years ago *Disease is prevalent and many are dying. *The king is granted the Crystal and Ring of the Lucii, and is told to protect the Crystal. *The king founds the Kingdom of Lucis where twelve statues are built. Each will serve as a coffin to hold the soul of a dead king. From these "coffins," the kings of Lucis will await the emergence of the "Chosen King". These statues also serve as the Old Wall (Knights of the Round) that protects the kingdom. *Starscourge subsides from Eos by the king's hand. The king forged covenants with the gods of Eos to accomplish the feat. *Sometime around this time Ardyn Lucis Caelum works as a healer, absorbing daemons into himself to save people, and his soul becomes corrupted. He was demonized by a "jealous king" who became the Crystal's chosen. Ardyn is rendered immortal as the afterlife repels him. Ardyn changes his surname to Izunia an begins to plot for the demise of the Chosen King as revenge, who is said to be born to the Lucis Caelum bloodline one day. **Whether Ardyn and the king who is said to have saved Eos from the Starscourge are the same person is unknown. Ardyn is not mentioned in Cosmogony or any official histories, despite having been a prominent figure. Any mention of him may have been intentionally removed by the Lucis Caelum dynasty. 2000–755 years ago *The world now stable, new countries are founded: Niflheim, Tenebrae and Accordo. Tenebrae is where the Oracle's family lives, Accordo becomes commercially prosperous, and the Empire of Niflheim is ruled by the Aldercapt family, whose ambition is to revive the ancient civilization of Solheim. M.E. 1 *The four nations of Eos elect to use the same calendar system. M.E. 358 *Niflheim declares war on other countries to expand its territory. Their two primary targets become the Kingdom of Lucis, which possesses the Crystal, and Tenebrae, led by the Oracle. The empire gains control of Tenebrae's territory, but an invasion of Fenestala Manor—wherein reside the Fleurets, the Oracle family—isn't conducted due to the masses' faith in the Oracle. M.E. 501 *A mysterious new life form, daemons, is discovered by the Imperial Army. M.E. 605 *Lucis and Accordo team up to confront the empire. They are defeated, and Accordo is annexed. M.E. 606 *The king of Lucis raises the Wall for the first time. *Lucian army is dissolved and reorganized into a countermeasure-only defense force, the Crownsguard. M.E. 711 *Cor Leonis is born. M.E. 722 *Ardyn Izunia enters Niflheim and proposes development of magitek army. M.E. 723 *Niflheim begins to mass produce its magitek infantry in preparation for war with Lucis. M.E. 725 *The war between Niflheim and Lucis begins and lasts between 2/24-4/1. The Niflheim army breaches the regions of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne, where they establish bases–yet there is a period without war afterward. Lucis dispatches soldiers to challenge the empire, but they are defeated. Prince Regis–who had traveled to Accordo with a select few to seek the restoration of an allied force–is forced to withdraw to the Crown City and the range of the Wall is pulled back to Insomnia's ramparts to strengthen it. M.E. 726 *The northeastern archipelago of the Cavaugh Region is invaded by Niflheim. *Aranea Highwind is born. M.E. 729 *King Mors dies. *Regis Lucis Caelum becomes the 113th king of Lucis. M.E. 730 *Cindy Aurum is born. M.E. 732 *King Regis marries his childhood friend, Aulea. *Lunafreya Nox Fleuret is born. *Gentiana moves in with the Nox Fleuret family in Tenebrae. M.E. 733 *Gladiolus Amicitia is born on April 2. M.E. 734 *Ignis Scientia is born on February 7. M.E. 735 *Noctis Lucis Caelum is born to King Regis and Aulea on August 30. *Prompto is born on October 25. He is born in Niflheim to be made into a Magitek Trooper, and is given a serial number. M.E. 736 *Prompto escapes his predicament of being made into an MT by being adopted by a family in Insomnia. He gets the surname Argentum. M.E. 741 *King Regis learns from the spirits of the old kings that Noctis is the Chosen One. *Kingsglaive is founded. *Iris Amicitia is born. M.E. 744 *The eight-year-old Noctis is attacked by daemons and suffers a serious injury. He receives medical care in Tenebrae and befriends Lunafreya, the Oracle's daughter. *The Fenestala Manor is attacked and conquered by Niflheim. King Regis rescues Noctis and takes him back to Insomnia. *Queen Sylva Nox Fleuret, an Oracle, is killed. *Niflheim renews its offensive against Lucis in the wake of the attack on Tenebrae. M.E. 745 *Shiva awakens and is defeated by Niflheim. Her corpse is left outside the imperial capital and changes the climate to that of a perpetual blizzard. *Having lost most of its army, Niflheim begins developing magitek soldiers strong enough to fight the astrals. M.E. 748 *Lunafreya, under the supervision of the empire, becomes the youngest Oracle in history at age 16. M.E. 751 *Noctis befriends Prompto in high school. M.E. 752 *Noctis receives the Engine Blade as a birthday present from King Regis. M.E. 755 *Noctis turns 20 on August 30. A new car is custom made for his birthday. M.E. 756 *King Regis agrees to an offer of peace from Niflheim. He sends Noctis to Altissia to wed Lunafreya. *The kingdom prepares for the treaty-signing and Noctis prepares for his trip, as depicted in Final Fantasy XV Prologue Parting Ways. The Crownsguard is re-assigned to protect the people of Lucis, while Kingsglaive will be on duty to defend the city. 16th of May *During the treaty-signing ceremony Niflheim invades Insomnia and steals its Crystal, as depicted in Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV. **King Regis is killed, but he perishes he passes on the Ring of the Lucii to Lunafreya who was there for the treaty-signing ceremony, so she can give it to Noctis. **Most of the Kingsglaive defect and turn on the king. **Nyx Ulric, a glaive, discovers that Captain Titus Drautos is actually General Glauca of Niflheim, and sacrifices his life to wield the power of the Lucii to kill Glauca and command the Old Wall to lay waste to the daemons Niflheim has released upon Insomnia. 17th of May *Insomnia's fall is reported worldwide. Noctis embarks on a journey to collect the Royal Arms of his forebears and forge covenants with the astrals to gain the power he needs to reclaim his throne. Later *When Noctis reunites with Lunafreya, she gives him the ring but perishes due to wounds sustained from Ardyn Izunia. *Without Lunafreya Starscourge's advancement accelerates. Noctis's goal shifts from simply saving his kingdom, to saving the world from daemons and darkness. He believes he can banish the daemons with the light of the Crystal. *When Noctis finds the Crystal deep in imperial territories, he is absorbed inside it. He learns Ardyn Izunia is his immortal ancestor who once served the astrals but saving people from daemons corrupted his own soul. Noctis learns he is the True King who can purge the world of Starscourge at the cost of his own life. *Noctis disappears for ten years, during which time darkness overwhelms Eos and it is overtaken by daemons. M.E. 766 *Noctis returns and kills Ardyn. He sacrifices himself to bring light back to the world. References Category:Chronologies Category:Final Fantasy XV